In graphically rich presentations of relational data, nodes may be represented as combinations of images, text elements, shapes, and other graphical elements. When drawing lines between such nodes, a drawing system needs to determine the clipping points, i.e., where to terminate the lines at their end nodes. A straightforward approach terminates the lines at the bounding rectangles of the respective nodes, leaving a visual gap between the line and its end node. An example of a drawing using such an approach is shown in FIG. 3.